Romeo and Cinderella
by OriginalPsyche
Summary: Rin Kagamine, daughter of the Vermillion Familigia, has met one of the most dangerous men in the mafia world. You could say it's like Romeo and Juliet, but Rin doesn't plan on dying. And neither does he. *Possibly later Rated M; currently Rated T. NON-CEST*
1. Twists of Fate

Romeo and Cinderella

* * *

Summary: Rin Kagamine, daughter of the Vermillion Familigia, has met one of the most dangerous men in the mafia world. You could say it's like Romeo and Juliet, but Rin doesn't plan on dying. And neither does he.

* * *

It was December 27, 1876. My birthday. And also his. Tonight, I planned to do something not even my father would attempt. I wanted to prove myself. Show that I wasn't a baby! That I'm not some little kid that needs to be protected! To show that I'm not afraid of the crimson red that has stained even my best friends.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Twists of Fate

* * *

My boots clicked as I ran past dark houses and stores, the cobblestones daring to trip me if I went any faster. Midnight. It was obviously midnight. A time where the above world slept happily with dreams filled with marshmallows, puppies, and rainbows.

But at midnight, the underground world didn't get that. We got guns. Missions. Blood. Death. And when sunrise came, no one would ever know.

My brother would never allow me to participate in such events, but he'd raised me in this world. I was prepared, even if he thought I wasn't. Which is why I'm going to the Rouge Familigia now.

To kill their boss, Len Kagamine.

I honestly hated that guy. Just hearing his name made my skin crawl. Ironically enough, it was his birthday tonight too. Is it mere coincidence that we have the same last name and birthday? Maybe. But that's beside the point. The guy can kill relentlessly. He's killed tons of my friends: men and women who've given me gifts, told me stories, wished me happy birthdays.

I'm not some child seeking revenge though. No; getting him back for the deaths of my comrades is a plus. I'm seeking acknowledgement. Because in my life, I'm treated as a delicate, porcelain doll. Something that should be protected. Something fragile that should be protected from the world I've already been born in.

And there it was, looming before me in all it's stained, guilty glory. There were people still streaming in and out of the doors, drunken into a stupor or hoping to sneak off into the gardens to do obscene things. It disgusted me to know people would have the mind to do that on someone else's property; it sickened me even more to know that Len Kagamine himself allowed it, and maybe even participated.

I was closer to the gate now, and I could see one of his men. He wasn't to hard to miss, his hair was a shocking teal, and couldn't be missed. Kind of like my friend Miku's. There was no way he'd let me in. He knew me. They all did. I would have to sneak in.

Granted, perhaps I didn't think this through far enough. It didn't occur to me before that I'd never been to the Rouge Famiglia's headquarters, nor had I even been near the property. It was in fact, it was most incredible that I'd been able to locate it at all. I realized all of this when I slipped through a gate a couple had left open in their haste and managed to make my way to the kitchens.

My heart stopped at the amount of people flitting around. I also, hadn't thought that Len Kagamine, despite this huge party he was throwing, would he have so much _staff. _

" Miss?" said one to me. " The party is through those doors, if you are lost." He pointed at a pair of double doors across the way and I nodded my thanks. I thought it a little odd that even he, as a servant, would be wearing a mask as well. I moved and shifted among the scurrying workers, fixing my mask onto my face before I pushed through the doors into one massive body of vibrant colors. Blinding golds, stainless whites, succulent reds, and deep blues danced about the ballroom, as if my presence were insignificant. It was almost an odd feeling, considering I was always center of attention of home. But I was grateful for it; being noticed would mean exposure.

I smoothed down my dress and removed my shawl, striding to the coat room to place it among the other guests' things.

" Have you seen Lord Kagamine yet?" one women whispered.

" Absolutely not! Everyone knows he waits until majority of his guests arrive to make a brief appearance. But I heard he'll be staying the entire night.."

I quickly left, ignoring their giggles as they contemplated his eligibility. In a way I kind of felt bad that I could be murdering a girl's potential soul mate tonight. But it didn't matter; I needed to prove myself some way.

The orchestra began another waltz and I felt a tap on my shoulder. He wasn't very tall, perhaps two inches or more than I. Although a mask hid over half his face, I could see his eyes glittering with mischief, as if he had planned a most elaborate and hilarious prank and was waiting for it to happen.

He was dressed rather darkly, especially compared to his other guests. Not a bit of white was on him, not even his shirt. His cravat, neatly tucked into his vest was the color of dried blood, much like the small jewels that decorated the pitch black mask on his face. His impish blue eyes gazed into mind, scanning my face intimately before he held a black gloved hand to me.

" Would you mind dancing with me miss? It seems you haven't anyone on your card yet," he said. " Unless, you are betrothed?"

His voice held me, sending my mind into an almost pleasurable numbness. I shook it off as quickly as I could and met his eyes as indignantly as I could.

" I am not," I replied taking his hand.

" Wonderful," said he, and smoothly we fell into the rhythm of the waltz as if we had been a part of it all along.

" I'm afraid I've never seen you before," he said. " Perhaps you would tell me your name?"

I opened my mouth to say Rin, but I hastily remembered what it was I was here to do. I closed it again and looked away.

" Juliet," I said softly. " My name is Juliet."

He chuckled lightly, though the look in his eyes spoke otherwise that he wanted to laugh much more than he was socially allowed to.

" What a coincidence then, that we happen to be a masquerade," he said. " However, I won't be able to contribute to this interesting turn of fate."

" What's your name?" I asked.

He slowed our waltz, his eyes burying themselves into my very core and holding me, captivated under an intimate spell.

" You must promise not to breathe a word when I tell you darling," he spoke softly. His lips were sensually close to my ear; had I moved slightly, I'd have felt them against my skin. I couldn't help but wonder if they were as smooth and warm as his voice." Do you promise?"

" I do."

He smiled and continued. " I'm the most powerful man here. Whether you find me arrogant or not for saying that is irrelevant, because it is none but the truth. The moment my identity is revealed to you, the man behind you will be paralyzed with fear, the women from the coatroom will shamelessly flock me like the minxes they are, and even you, dear Juliet, will feel compelled to kneel before me in awe."

Had it been any other man, this level of pride would've disgusted me. It was horribly unattractive. Yet, the words he spoke were enchanting. They sounded of a cool, assured confidence. A man who held an unspeakable authority and power over others, even those of his own rank and above. It wasn't the arrogance of a tyrannical lord; it was the natural aristocracy of a common man.

And it was ridiculously intoxicating.

" Is that so sir?" I murmured back. He then spun me around and I caught a glimpse of the people who he'd spoken of just a moment before. The man he spoke of was abominably loud, and seemingly as proud as the man I danced with now. But even from the distance I was, I could tell it was arrogance, not confidence.

" See what I mean?" he said as he drew me back to him. " It's as if he is oblivious to the fact that he's within my presence."

" Forgive me for my bluntness sir," I said. " But I would like to know your name before this waltz is over."

He laughed this time, drawing attention from other pairs around us. " What an interesting woman. "

On that note, the music faded and he released me, bowed, and left. Stunned, I could only watch him, his peculiar enchantment on me breaking the minute he let go of me. Ignoring the heat rising in my cheeks (let it be known that I was highly embarrassed for not only forgetting my purpose for being here, but that I'd been so easily swooned), I resumed my search for Len Kagamine.

" Excuse me miss."

Again, I turned around, readying myself to immediately decline his invitation to dance. He had odd green hair. It was one of Len Kagamine's men; immediately my heart began to fight it's way out my body.

" Yes?"

" I believe that the lord of this manor would like to hold conference with you this evening, after the festivities and everyone has left," he said. " Would that be inconvenient for you?"

This could be my chance! I nodded eagerly, and then regaining my composure, I said in a most reserved manner that I wouldn't mind at all. He smiled and took his leave, and ever so coincidentally, the guests began to move as if they were one body. There was a ripple of chatter among the room, as if some incredible feat had happened during the few seconds I'd been speaking with the green haired man.

" Did you see him?! He was like a prince!"

" He's still eligible I hear. Hard to believe a man like that.."

I moved with the crowd towards the dining area, realizing with cold horror I'd missed Len Kagamine's appearance. I cursed myself, but quickly regained my wits when I remembered the green-haired man. I didn't need to search for Len anymore. He's requested my presence.

For the rest of the evening, I dined with the other guests, appearing casual and social to those around me so as to not raise suspicion or alarm. Every now and then I recognized a few of the men that worked for Len, and surge of excitement would ripple through me.

I lifted my glass in toast to the man we all were celebrating, but had failed to make a consistent appearance at his own party. As soon as I put the glass to my lips, I made eye contact with the man before. As if only I could see him, no one moved or took notice, even though he was the only man dressed fully in black. With a darkly gloved hand he beckoned to me.

I glanced around, speaking with my eyes that it would be scandalous for me to leave with a man with so many around. I then felt a slight pressure on my chair and someone whisper to me, " Go on, our lord is waiting for you."

Perhaps then I should've realized. I had thought that it'd been a mistake on my part for not recognizing one of Len's own men. I stood and made my way around the room to him, taking his arm and allowing him to lead me down a dimly lit corridor.

" Dear Juliet," he said. " Tell me, how did you come by this party?"

" A friend told me of it," I lied. " We intended to come together, but unfortunately, she was feeling quite poorly this evening."

" I see."

We continued down the hall, passing multiple portraits of mafia bosses I was all too familiar with. I glanced at him, and saw that he wasn't looking at me at all, but seemed deep in thought.

" My darling Juliet," he said. " Tell me, do you believe yourself clever?"

" I should entertain the thought," I replied.

" Then you believe I haven't seen through you?"

And before I could reply, I was thrown against the wall, the man pressed against me to prevent me from moving any. I tried to find words, but my heart had frozen in fear at that moment and seemed to paralyze anything I tried to do.

" Let's start with the first lie you told me love," he said darkly. " One, your name isn't Juliet. Aren't I right **Rin**?"

I gasped, more at the feeling of his knee pushing their way in between my legs, than in shock at the revelation. My blood began to flow again, rushing madly to my face when I felt his hand moving up my leg.

" Two, you had Leon's family collect information on this party so you could attend. And there is no friend is there, my sweet?"

I bit back a squeak at the feeling of his fingers brushing against the inside of my thigh; I couldn't give him the satisfaction of that. If only I could reach my knife...

" Oh? What's this?"

A blur of metal flicked between our faces and the icy metal of my own blade was placed against my throat. My eyes impossibly wide with fear. His eyes were so different, that they could've been another man's. Now, instead of the humor they held earlier, they were coldly furious, almost triumphant.

" I see..were trying to kill me Rin dear?" he said softly. " Now why would you want to do that?"

My tongue was lead in my mouth, so even if had wanted to reply, I couldn't have. This appeared only to make him more irritable and press the knife against my throat even more.

" I'm sure your sweet brother Leon wouldn't tell his little angel to do something so silly," he said darkly. " I assume you did this on your own."

Warmth trickled down my throat and I vaguely realized it was blood. The mere thought made my head spin, but I couldn't faint. I'd rather die than do something so embarrassing in front of this man; nevertheless, I just might.

He cracked a smile at me, his teeth in an abnormally perfect row that sent shivers down my spine.

" I see now," he murmured against my neck. " You wanted me to do something like this hm?"

" N-no, I'd never!" my voice managed to croak. It was far too late, he'd already begun to fancy the idea in his head that I _wanted_ to submit myself to him.

" Never? My dear Rin, the expression you held while we danced said otherwise. Besides, no women could be so foolish as to enter my home uninvited without this in mind."

I clenched my teeth together and desperately tried to move, ignoring the hand was traveling along my side to undo the buttons on my dress.

" If you should do anything to me, you will be starting a war-!"

" Oh? And what did you think would happen when you killed me?" he lifted his head and met my eyes, his expression no longer passionate with anger, but blank and calm as if he were speaking to a child. " You couldn't have possibly thought you would get away with it did you?"

My cheeks burned as I realized my naive belief. I refused to acknowledge it, and remained silent. He smirked and removed my weapon from my neck, turning my face up towards him, although he wasn't much taller than me. Gently, he pulled the mask off my face and studied me for a moment.

" Lovely, the picture of pure innocence," he said. I'd have moved if I could've. Slapped him, kicked him, taken my knife back, anything. But his eyes held me, daring me to move at all. As if he was quite certain that any motion I made, he'd be able to counter. He held my face fast in his hands and began to lean forward, my heart speeding up with every second from anxiety, anger, and most of all hopelessness. Until-

" Boss, haven't we told you the family isn't interested in your rendez-vous with whores?"

He jerked away from my, roughly releasing my face and glared at the two men who'd just entered our presence. " Mikuo! Ted! What the hell do you want!"

I gasped slightly and covered my mouth and the three looked at me curiously, as if they were surprised by my reaction.

" What?" Len asked. " Haven't you ever heard a man curse before?"

" My brother doesn't curse," I said proudly. They stared at me for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter.

" Leon! Not cursing!" said one of his men. " Now _that's _great."

I flushed angrily at the mockery they were making of me, feeling a lot more childish and silly than I wanted to believe. If anything, I should've had the right to do so simply for the outrageous colors their hair were. Honestly, pink and teal. It was incredible, especially for two men of the mafia.

" Get used to it sweetheart, you'll be here for a while," Len smirked. He resumed glaring at his men, as if they had committed a most offensive crime. I suppose in a man's world, they did. " What is it you two wanted. I was busy you see."

" We came to tell you the guests have been sent home sir," the teal-haired one said. " And quite conveniently, Leon himself has come to retrieve his beloved sister."

Len glanced at me before complaining loudly, " Couldn't you have at least waited until I was finished with her? It would've been much more satisfying to see his face when he saw her in my bed, wouldn't you agree Mikuo?"

I couldn't help but gasp again, cursing myself for acting so feminine, when just a few moments ago, I'd been planning the death of the man next to me. I was even more infuriated at the chuckle Len emitted from my reaction.

I had even expected the teal-haired one named Mikuo to retaliate to his boss, and maybe even scold him; they're interaction thus far gave no reason to believe that Len was the maturer of the two. I was most appalled when all the man did was shake his head and tell Len to bring me along.

Suddenly, the blonde swore to himself.

" I just realized this is the most unjust of circumstances," he snapped. " Mikuo, how many men did that man bring with him?"

" Only two were permitted to enter with him, a girl with hair like mine, and a man with purple hair," Mikuo replied. " I have every reason to believe that he brought a fair number of his family with him."

Len commenced swearing again, and had I even been more familiar with curses like that I wouldn't have understood much of what he said. He glared daggers at me, grabbing my arm and jerking me down the corridor.

" First you plan to kill me. Then your precious family raids my home in an ambush!" he hisses. " It isn't as if I _brought _you here myself!"

Len pushed past his men and throws open the door, storming through the oddly deserted dining room and ballroom into the parlor. There sat Gakupo, Leon, and Miku, calm as could be in this situation. Miku looked slightly relieved I was alright, but apologetic that I'd been found out, and maybe even a little empathetic. Gakupo seemed as if he had only come along out of concern for me and to see what Len Kagamine would do, his eyes trained on him as if he would explode at any moment.

And Leon. My dear brother. His face remained unmoved, as if my presence and safe return were meaningless. His eyes twitched when Len roughly pulled me forward in front of him.

" Trespassing," he hissed. " Attempted murder. Perhaps, Leon, I should give her the same treatment all gangsters get."

" I'd prefer not to deal with your jokes Len," Leon said icily. His eyes flicked to me for a moment before refocusing on Len. " I'm rather impatient and irritable at the moment, and I sure a man such as yourself wouldn't want a war on your hands."

" Tch. Should there even be talk of a war, you can thank this brat," he snapped. " Honestly, when I got word that someone of the Vermillion Familigia had someone gotten in, I had to change my plans for the entire evening."

I saw Gakupo roll his eyes and mouth "immature brat", and could hardly contain myself. Leon wasn't nearly as amused.

" I agree, I apologize on Rin's behalf for the inconvenience," he said standing. " Rin? Something you'd like to say?"

I raised my eyebrows in shock, hoping he wasn't suggesting what I thought he was.

" Leon, I-"

" Apologize Rin."

I bit my lip to try and calm the heat flooding my cheeks. Hesitantly I met Len's eyes and sorely wished I hadn't. There, he was obviously mocking me, taking pleasure in the fact that while I had tried to prove myself a woman, I was naught but a mere girl.

A child not only to him, but to everyone in the room.

" My sincerest apologies Lord Kagamine, I do not know what came over me. Please recieve my apology," I said softly, and dropped into a curtsy.

" For?"

" ...For trespassing."

" And?"

" ...T-trying to kill you."

Len clapped his hands, a vicious, triumphant smile on his face. " Well, that was wonderfully satisfying wouldn't you agree boys?"

Gakupo scoffed and Ted and Mikuo mumbled their agreement, seemingly unsure of their answer and which boss they feared more.

" Then, Leon, I believe you will be taking your leave? Be careful on the streets at this hour, those of the Capelli Famiglia are savages. Good night you all."

I stared at him in shock, unbelieving that this was the same man who earlier had me pinned against the wall. The recollection of the event was enough to cause my cheeks to color once more as I followed Leon out the room.

Suddenly, I was jerked backward and whipped around. I was once again met with the blue eyes I'd been staring into only moments ago. I hadn't noticed before, but he'd only recently taken his mask off. I couldn't help but acknowledge how strikingly attractive he was.

He cupped my chin once more, a suggestive smile playing on his lips as he whispered, " Surely, your ambition won't make this the last time we meet hm?"

Realizing that I was only able to stare open-mouthed in awe, I jerked away from him and scurried out the door, my cheeks burning now more than ever as if hot coals were being held to my flesh. Gakupo stood waiting at the carriage and helped me in. I was grateful for the silence that ensued as we rode home, for even if I tried to speak, I'm sure no words would've come.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dear God, I REALLY REALLY shouldn't be publishing another story. I'm nowhere near finished with the others! Ah, I'm hopeless as a writer T-T Well, what's done is done.

Be sure to **Favorite, Alert, and Review!**


	2. Love Letters

As soon as we got home, Gakupo couldn't contain himself any longer and bursts into fits of laughter. Had I not been raised a lady, I would've gone over to him and punched him squarely in the jaw. But my reluctance to do so may have been the very reason he was laughing in the first place.

" Rin," my brother said darkly. " Bathe and come to my room. And be quick about it, understand."

"..Yes sir," I whispered.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Love Letters

* * *

After Miku had properly escorted Gakupo away from my brother's fury, she returned to my room and helped prepare me for my bath. Outside my family, she appeared my lady-in-waiting. Inside the family, she was assigned my body guard, and also one of my brother's most trusted friends.

" Miku," I said as she put away my dress. " Was my brother quite cross with you?"

" Oh, I shouldn't say Leon could ever be cross with me," she said. " But I do think he'll have an earful for _you."_

Guilty for dragging Miku into this, I went into the bathroom and stripped off my chemise, sinking into the bath and waiting for Miku to begin to wash my hair. Sitting on a stool behind me, she expertly massaged her hands against my scalp, not speaking to me and making me fear that perhaps she truly was angry with me.

" Do you think me foolish for going there Miku?" I asked. " And tell me the truth."

She didn't pause in my hair, but remained silent. After a rinsing my hair and beginning again, she replied, " I don't think your motives for going were wrong, but I also don't think killing the boss of another family would've been the right way to go about. Yes, I do think you quite foolish."

" But Miku!" I cried. " I only...I only wanted to show Leon I'm not the child he thinks I am. I know if he'd give me a chance, I could show him I'm capable of killing as ruthlessly as him and that I can protect myself!"

" Your brother isn't a ruthless killer Rin," Miku scolded me. " He kills when he has to, not because he wants to, and I'm sure the man you tried to kill earlier tonight does the same."

" He's killed so many in our family and you believe that?" I scoffed.

" I believe that he must not be as immature as he lets on if he's been boss of his family since he was sixteen and hasn't brought it to ruin," Miku replied. " If anything, he's brought it into the spotlight. If you really want to be part of the family, you have to prove to Leon you are mature."

" I _am _mature Miku! I'm sixteen, I am plenty mature! I shouldn't have to prove anything to him!" I complained, splashing my arms into the water.

Miku was silent for a while after that, to the point where I thought I'd made her mad.

" Rin..? What's this on your neck?"

" What do you mean?" I asked. Miku got up and retrieved a mirror from my dressing table, and held it out to. I gasped at the bright red mark that I'd never seen before, immediately knowing where it came from.

" Oh that lewd, wretched man!" I yelled.

Miku looked at me as if I'd gone mad before realization dawned on her face. " Oh God, Rin, he didn't-!"

" He tried Miku!" I exclaimed. " You see! He isn't mature!"

" I believe any man who can leave a mark that size is _plenty_ mature Rin, " she said. " When did he do this?"

" Just before you all came I suppose," I sighed. " It's ridiculous, I didn't even feel him bite me! I was so shocked I didn't realize! Oh what's Leon going to say?!"

" Calm down Rin," Miku said quickly placing her hands on my shoulders. " This isn't a big deal, we can just cover it with some powder. Leon doesn't necessarily have to know. Especially since you won't be seeing Len Kagamine again. At least, not this personally."

_" Surely, your ambition won't make this the last time we meet hm?"_

My cheeks reddened at the memory and I nodded slowly. When Miku left, I continued to bathe myself, irritated that I was unable to prevent _that _from happening. I got out of my bath and found my room empty, so I assumed Miku had returned to her own. Grudgingly, I dressed in my nightgown and made my way to my brother's room. I knocked at the door, standing a small distance away so the candle would be blown out when he opened it.

He didn't look at me when he did, but only told me to come in and resumed his work. Although he had bathed and dressed in his night clothes as well, he seemed dreadfully busy, the candle at his desk still burning like it had been when I'd left earlier. I sat on the edge of his bed and set my candle on his nightstand, folding my hands in my lap and waiting for anything he had to say.

He said nothing.

" Leon, you weren't too hard on Miku were you?" I asked. " It wasn't her fault you see, she was only helping-"

" Rin," he sighed. Leon turned around and stared at me, leaning his elbows on his knees and locking eyes with me. Len and Leon's gazes were quite similar; both held you and wouldn't release you. However, Len's gaze was suggestive and intimate, almost seductive. Leon was darker, colder, and suggestive in a mocking way. As if he were daring you to defy him.

" Leon, I know it was foolish of me to do something like this," I said. " But you must listen, at least a little! I'm not a child-!"

" Rin, you weren't a child until you came up with this ridiculous scheme to kill Len Kagamine!" he burst. " What were you _thinking_? You could've been killed! I'm shocked he even released you! Do you even realize how valuable you are in this world Rin?!"

" But Leon, that's only because you treat me like a priceless artifact!" I snapped. " Maybe if you treated me as a member of the _family _rather than your sister, there wouldn't be such a problem!"

" If you believe that, then why do you think Father treated you the same way hm?" Leon said darkly. " It isn't just me being protective Rin. When Father was still here, he always started the girls' training at six. If they displayed enough maturity, they'd be allowed to start work at sixteen or seventeen. So why do you think he never did that for you hm?"

I bit my lip and looked away, unsure of how to answer. It wasn't as if it hadn't occurred to me before, I just brushed it off as overprotective-ness. Leon strode over to me and patted my head before pulling me in for a hug.

" Please don't do anything like that again Rin," he whispered. " Especially concerning that man."

I could hear in his voice his real emotions. He had been scared stiff, worried, ready to fight, and... tired. So very tired. Refusing to add to his ailments, I promised to never go near Len Kagamine's property again. It wouldn't be such an awful thing, the man was perverted, sadistic, proud, and downright childish. It would take a thousand men to bring me near that place again.

Though I wouldn't quite doubt that he didn't have such forces.

* * *

The seasons gradually faded into one another as they did every year, and the drama from some months ago had fallen from our minds. Things had been calm in the mafia world as of late, especially with a new family on the rise. They were called Du Monde Miku had told me, and were seeking strong relations in the mafia. Weak families were always targets, she explained. So close ties with larger, more powerful families could scare off any families seeking to secure their own positions.

As things in the mafia were quite calm, I had no reason to see Len Kagamine. Not on the streets when Miku and I went for a stroll, or when I went with Leon to maintain relations with visiting bosses from other countries. Even in the social classes of the above world, I heard little talk of him. Well, perhaps that isn't quite right. Len's name was number one topic in the ladies' social circles.

" Miss Kagamine," one woman asked me one day. " Tell us, what do you think of Lord Kagamine? Isn't he quite the catch?"

I had only shrugged and said I didn't care much for him or his title.

" Oh youth," another woman laughed. " I'm sure you'll come around and begin to fancy young men. He's quite eligible you know."

" I'm not interested in a man like that," I said back strongly. " He's an eccentric."

" I have heard that he _does_ do rather odd things," said the first woman who'd spoken. " My own maids have said that his servants have caught him in his libraries, mumbling to himself, with no one about him at all."

I nodded in approval. " See? Len Kagamine is a madman. I think it in our best interests to not concern ourselves with him at all."

And yet, he remained in conversation. Eventually, when the topic went to him -which it so often did-, I would withdraw from the conversation, sipping my tea and listening to their deluded fantasies. Oh, if only they new the kind of man he really was.

However, one evening, I found myself not thinking of Len at all.

" Rin?" Leon called me into the parlor and rose to his feet, along with another man. He wasn't tall and lanky like my brother, but sturdy, and perhaps significantly taller than I. His hair was definitely blonde, but in the natural light, it appeared nearly white, dare I say silver. What attracted my attention most was his eyes. A fair icy blue they were, but only one showed, the other hidden beneath intricate bandaging that wound about his head.

" Good afternoon sir," I said politely.

" You may attend to your duties Miku," Leon said.

" Yes Boss," she said, and left. I started when she said Boss, nearly attempting to fix her mistake until I saw Leon shake his head slightly.

" Rin, this is Mr. Henry," Leon said. " He comes from London."

" Did he?" I said crossing over to take his hand. " I should hope it wasn't far too much trouble to make the trip sir."

" Not at all," he smiled. " I merely had business to conduct with your father."

I stifled a laugh and Leon cleared his throat, quickly telling Mr. Henry that he was in fact, my brother.

" Oh! Forgive me for the misunderstanding," he said quickly. " I had merely assumed since I'd heard word of how fond Lord Kagamine was of you."

" It's nothing we haven't encountered before," I said. " Did you call me for any specific reason Leon?"

" Ah, this is the boss of the Du Monde family, Oliver Henry," Leon said.

" Oh, then I wish you luck in your dealings," I said. I swept them and curtsy and left, wishing I could stay and listen in on their conversation. But Leon never allows that. He claims if I were to get kidnapped, they could quite possibly get classified information from me.

Truthfully I'm quite offended he thinks me that weak-minded.

I abandoned my coat and bonnet in my room and retreated to the library. I'm not particularly fond of reading, mind you, I just enjoy the quiet. While I sat there, my mind wandered to what the woman had said that one time. It wasn't hard to see Len Kagamine talking to himself, rambling on like a heretic. In fact, I couldn't quite understand how I hadn't come to that conclusion the moment I met him.

My cheeks warmed slightly; of course I wouldn't have thought that! The moment I met him, he was...

" Oh Rin, just how foolish can you get?" I snapped to myself.

" I wouldn't you quite call you foolish, so long as you don't answer yourself back."

I quickly stood and saw Mr. Henry, holding a few books in his hand. He grinned amiably at me and bowed. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't scare you miss."

" No, no, I was startled is all," I said quickly. I eyed the books in his arms and asked, " Did my brother request you to get those books?"

" He did, in fact," he replied. " However, there's one I can't find, perhaps you'd know where it is?"

" The name?"

" It doesn't have particular one he said, it's just has a listing of all the mafia families in Europe," he said.

" How fortunate then, I know just where that is," I smiled and walked past him, leading him to the west side of our library.

" Do you mind a bit of conversation while we look?" he asked.

" Not at all; I'd enjoy it very much," I replied. " It should be among these shelves here."

He joined me and began searching intently, though I found it odd since he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. Perhaps he wanted to appear helpful.

" From what I've heard from the other families, you don't partake in mafia related activities," Oliver said.

" If I had it my way, I would," I replied. " My brother doesn't wish for me to be involved in them."

" I can understand," Mr. Oliver replied. " My own sister was killed when she was in our family."

I glanced at him and saw his expression was unchanged and murmured, " I'm sorry to hear that."

" It's fine, I believe she's far happier up there than in this bloodbath world we live in," he said smiling at me.

" Here it is Mr. Henry," I said handing it to him. " Will that be all you're needing?"

" I should think so Miss Kagamine," he answered. " Thank you."

" My pleasure sir," I said. " Good afternoon."

I turned and left him, exiting the library and ascending the stairs to my bedroom. I remained there of my own accord for the rest of the day, only leaving for dinner and to see my brother when he called.

" Miku," I asked when it was late into the night. " You, Gakupo, and Leon were in Leon's study for quite some time. What is it you were talking about?"

I pulled the brush through her hair and waited for her answer; I could almost feel her mind arranging her thoughts so she could give me what I wanted while not revealing too many secrets.

" We spoke of the advantages of having Mr. Henry as an ally," she said slowly. " Personally, I find it to not be too bad of decision if we do accept, Mr. Henry seems like a formidable man."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me and began to braid her hair. I was incredibly jealous of her hair; the exotic color, the luscious thickness, and especially it's length. Often I attempted to grow my own hair out that way, but I could never maintain the patience to take care of it, even though Miku was more often than not the one taking care of it for me.

Miku can testify that she has walked into my room on more than one account to see my hair scattered all over the floor.

" I believe he will be returning tomorrow Rin," she said suddenly.

" Is that so," I said with an air of nonchalance. " I should hope he doesn't make a habit of going to the library, he seemed quite lost earlier."

" Mr. Henry was with you in the library?" Miku said stiffening slightly.

" Yes, but please don't worry yourself, he was most proper," I said quickly. " A true gentleman."

" Well, even if he was proper and maintained his social etiquette, he still could've killed you Rin," Miku said darkly.

" I find it ridiculous he would attempt that when he's trying to become our ally," I said lightly.

" Oh Rin, it's almost pitiful how naive you are," she sighed.

I pouted and gave a sharp tug at her hair, quickly tying the the braid and sending Miku away. Miku bid me goodnight (claiming that if I continued scowling in such a way, I'd wake up like that) and left, leaving a single candle burning on my nightstand.

* * *

The next day, I made my way downstairs and Gakupo had told me I'd received a call.

" Who from?" I asked.

" Why, none other than Len Kagamine," he teased.

A blush lit my face and I shooed the laughing man away, making my way to our sitting room, and seeing none other than Oliver Henry.

" Mr. Henry," I said in surprise. " Should I dare to assume you were the one who called upon me?"

" Should you dare, you would be correct Miss Kagamine," he smiled. " I merely wanted a guide around the city."

" A guide? My brother is quite knowledgeable himself of the area," I said.

" He was my first choice," he said hastily. " However, it seemed he had work to do."

" I then insisted you do it Rin," Leon said. " With Gakupo and Miku of course."

" Of course," I said. " Then if you don't mind, I'll fetch my things and we will be well on our way."

" Nonsense Rin," Miku said entering the room. " We are all ready."

She handed my parasol, gloves, and hat to me, grabbing her own things and went to the door with Gakupo. Leon grinned broadly at me and waved me goodbye, and our small group left.

" Miss Kagamine, Miss Hatsune, Mr. Kamui," Mr. Henry said in the carriage. " I've been told that under the influence of social standings, Lord Kagamine has his family under the titles of servants. Does this not stand outside the home as well?"

" Leon finds it degrading to everyone, and insists they go out as we do," I said quickly. " As gentlemen and ladies. He absolutely detests to having to treat his family as servants."

" I see," he said slowly. " On an unrelated note, where are we going?"

" A small walk," Miku answered.

" And to the park of course," Gakupo put in. " It should be fine for lunch."

Mr. Henry smiled and nodded, his sole eye gleaming with excitement like a child in a sweets shop. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked away, hoping not to lose myself in his presence.

The carriage slowed to a stop and we emptied out, Gakupo requesting to the driver to be back around at perhaps a quarter to four. On that note, we commenced walking, Miku on Gakupo's arm and sending me on with a wink to walk with Oliver. We went down many busy, small streets, pointing out and going in and out small shops with Oliver.

" Mr. Henry, do you fancy italian pastries," Miku asked innocently. " I know the most charming shop that caters to people of our..rank."

By rank, of course Miku meant the mafia. Mr. Henry eagerly agreed, claiming the opportunity to be beneficial to his own endeavors. During this time, I found myself growing quite fond of Mr. Henry. Had I been mad, I would've sworn he was growing quite fond of me as well.

And Gakupo, who rarely missed even the slightest glances, kept his eyes trained on Mr. Henry the entire time, challenging him with his eyes to even glance at me inappropriately.

We both couldn't help but laugh, especially when he maintained his monstrous glare on Mr. Henry all throughout the morning and lunch. Miku would press an assortment of eggplant and other vegetable into his face, but his eyes would never leave Oliver.

And he certainly wouldn't allow Oliver to remain with us if he weren't around.

" Come on mini Boss," Gakupo said coolly. " I don't trust you with the women."

" Gakupo!" Miku exclaimed. " Forgive him Mr. Henry, he's quite protective."

" I'm am anything but offended Miss Hatsune," he smiled. " I find Gakupo quite honorable in fact, for finding it his duty to protect Miss Kagamine's virtue."

Gakupo's cheeks colored so much that one would've found him to be more like a tomato rather than the eggplant he loved so much. With a huff and a few grumbled words to Mr. Henry, the two set off towards a series of firms across the street.

I sighed, my mind suddenly flying back to the party from months ago. My cheeks warmed as that scene replayed over and over in my head; oh if Gakupo knew anything about that, he'd fly into a frenzy way worse than Leon's.

" Is there anything I may help you with gentlemen?"

The sternness from Miku's voice broke me from my reverie and my head snapped up. Len subordinates from the party were staring at us, amusement lighting their faces as if this were the happiest situation on earth.

" We've been carrying around a little message for Missy there for a few months," Mikuo chuckled.

" Anything that your Boss needs to say to Rin can be said to Leon as well," Miku said defiantly.

" Trust us, it really can't," Ted said. " Boss is very...unusual in most cases."

Miku narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but I, however, was only intrigued. I wasn't eager to know what Len wanted to say to me, but the manner of his message, whatever it may be, was odd in itself. After all, if he wanted to tell me something promptly, why not call like Mr. Henry?

Ted reached into his coat pocket and held out a crisp envelope to me. I took it from him gently, as if the paper would immediately fall to dust in my hands. The red wax seal stood out starkly against the manila envelope, matching almost perfectly with the gold lace design around it's edges. Across the front, in elegant black lettering wasn't my name or an address or anything. Only the word " Gardenia".

" Ah! And also," Mikuo reached into _his_ coat pocket and produced a small white flower, one I presumed to be Gardenia.

" Give Lord Kagamine my gratitude," I said slowly.

" With pleasure," Ted nodded. " And our Boss passes his regards to the other Lord Kagamine as well."

And on that note, they left as suddenly as they came, leaving Miku and I in a stunned silence.

" Rin, please tell me you have not been communicating with him," she said in exasperation.

" I would never!" I exclaimed. " Had I done that, Leon would've found out ages ago! I'm not such a fool as to do something so reckless! Surely, you don't think so lowly of me, do you Miku?"

" Of course not," Miku said quickly. " I just...don't you find it rather odd that he so suddenly sent you a letter?"

" I'd have found it even more odd if he had sent it to my residence," I said. " Lord Kagamine wouldn't dare dream my brother wasn't a man who thoroughly checked his mail before sending it on to members of his family."

Miku nodded her agreement, but kept her expression troubled and perplexed. I sincerely hoped she would immediately relax when Mr. Henry and Gakupo came back and thankfully she did. I kept the letter hidden for the duration of the afternoon, bidding goodbye to Mr. Henry and only taking it back out that evening when Miku and I were alone in my room.

" Rin, would you like me to open it?" she asked gently. " You been staring at it for ages."

I shook my head, tightening my grip on my letter opener and willed myself to cut through the paper. With trembling fingers -more from excitement than nerves- I pulled the neatly folded paper from it's confines and looked up at Miku.

She smiled and stood, leaving the room to me and the letter. Thinking back on it, I wish a little she would've stayed. Perhaps it would've nullified the intimacy I felt reading the letter, and maybe...

_My beloved Rin,_

_Excuse my bluntness. You probably are shocked at my choice of wording already, especially since I have only met you once. You have every right to be; however, do not read to far into it. I am not in love with you. Only intrigued. After so long, you have not stumbled back onto my property or come across me at any other time what so ever. I have found myself unable to rid my thoughts of you, and that poses a problem. Surely, being the child you are, would want nothing more than to come to my aid. Forgive my bluntness again: you, my dear, are a hindrance. A nuisance. A bother. As a man, I have needs, and with you in my head day in and out, I have found myself unable to fulfill them. To explain to a child such a yourself would be pointless in a letter. Nothing need be further explained other than that you are hereby obligated to return to my residence and relieve me of the torture, the absurdity, of thinking of nothing but you. I expect you to present yourself no more than a week after you receive this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Len Kagamine_

Angrily, I threw the letter to the ground, my cheeks burning as I resisted the urge to scream. The nerve! The absolute nerve of that man! To blame me for his own sick, twisted desires! I furiously snatched the letter off the ground and scanned it's contents again before crumpling it up and throwing into my bedside drawers.

To have the audacity to order me about as if I were his servant! To demand I come to his residence and "relieve him"! I'd poison myself before that happened! I blew out the candle next to my bed and relaxed, calming my heart before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh yay, chapter two! Honestly, Len is just not a gentleman is he. Enjoy you guys! And thank you for the reviews and favorites and everything else! So glad you all liked it!

Oh and replies to reviews~:

**Ama Zon: **Glad you like it! And you must be psychic

**Misa Kagekatsu: **I have heard of KHR (one of my most favorite animes/manga of all time), this was actually inspired from it :) And thank you!

**Peachy Crisis-07: **Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! :D

Alright, **Favorite, Alert, Review **please!


	3. The Man, The Girl, and The Wardrobe

It had been nearly week. Nearly one full dreaded week, and I felt like there were consistent eyes pressing against me in the most suffocating of stares. It had been only about four days before I felt myself going mad! I couldn't voice my ailments to anyone, since they'd be sure to tell my brother, and I just didn't want to deal with the childishness Len Kagamine would offer up to Leon.

It had been six days. Six full days and I had blatantly refused to go to his home. I wouldn't! I'm not some sex doll to be used! Len Kagamine wouldn't dare touch me anyway, my brother would never allow it!

And that naivety was my first mistake.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3**: The Man, The Girl, and The Wardrobe

* * *

As a daughter of the mafia, I suppose you could say that I often had the right to be on edge. Wary of my surroundings and any man or woman I happened to pass on the street. But as the sister of Leon Kagamine, this was completely unreasonable.

It was the sixth day since I'd received that dreadful letter from Len Kagamine. And nothing. There'd been no warnings, no mesages from his family, no anything! I was horribly stressed over the entire matter; so much so, that I very nearly snapped at Miku, who only asked if I'd like a cup of tea that afternoon. Gakupo inquired about my mood and I politely claimed that nothing was wrong and I was only a bit tired. Ha. If only! I desperately wanted to notify the others about the entire situation, but I only feared launching a most brutal war and becoming the next Helen! And quite frankly, I'd rather not be known as "the second face that launched a thousand ships".

And so, I remained on edge that entire day, jumping at every shadow, starting at every voice that went so far as to even murmur my name. By dinner, my entire family was watching me keenly, searching for a clue to the reason of my behavior. I suppressed any anxious feelings that were brewing, finished my supper, and bade them all goodnight. As I retired to my chamber, I could only stare up at the flickering candlelight upon the ceiling, my mind on nothing, but Len Kagamine as I drifted off to sleep. I sought to take refuge in my dreams, but came to realize that too, was impossible.

* * *

_All around me was anything but familiar. How I knew I'll never understand, but in my mind, I seemed quite aware I was in a room within the estate of the Rouge Famiglia. I shifted slightly, my senses dimly aware of the soft red sheets beneath me and the scent of cigars and leather drifting about the room. On the nightstand, and single candle flickered along with others scattered about the room, and as much as I had wanted to blow it out, my attention was now grasped by the man sitting across from me._

_On the far side of the room, he appeared like I'd never seen him before. His hair, always so neatly tied back or in some other arrangement, now hung loosely about his neck, gently brushing his shoulder. His shirt barely hung to him, open and unbuttoned as if beckoning me to inspect closer the shadows that played on the muscles of his chest. _

_Forcing myself to move eyes higher rather than lower -though I felt I would end up being even more entranced-, I did so, and my breath stopped._

_I'd known all along it was him, and yet, I suppose I hadn't completely acknowledged it. He remained a statue, staring at me intensely, his eyes only moving to scan me as if he were intrigued. I gazed back at him in awe, a small voice in my head screaming in confusion, but overpowered by the consciousness that knew exactly what was going on. _

_He rose to his feet, eyes not breaking with mine and slightly more urgent and feverish than before. He leaned across the bed, his weight added to mine crushing the sheets. A small shiver ran down my spine as his hands brushed against my cheeks, tracing down each curve of my neck and body and coming to rest on my thigh._

_" May I, Rin," he said in a low growl. Up close I could hear the restraint in his voice, low and husky as if he were slowly evolving into a wild animal. Although I knew he'd commence whether I said no or not, I nodded, acutely aware of the burning hand traveling tauntingly beneath the hem of my chemise. _

_He grew closer and closer, my mind growing foggier and more dazed as he did, and at some point, I found my hands clutching his shirt in a desperate attempt to pull him closer. His breathing was loud and ragged in my ears as if he were right there, his scent clouding my mind even more. It was funny, since he didn't smoke._

_His eyes bore into mine, lighting with excitement at the small sound I made as his hand brushed in between my thighs. His lips curved into a sly smirk and whispered, " Sing for me Rin."_

_My body, already ten thousand degrees hotter than normal burned even more i response to his voice. In a daze, I could only watch as his lips closed in on mine, closer...warmer..._

* * *

I shot up from bed , gasping for breath as if I'd been running. I hastily looked around me and saw nothing but an empty, dark room, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the open window.

...open?

Shaking my head clear of the vulgar dream I'd just experienced, I slowly moved out of bed, suddenly becoming aware of the sweat soaking my nightgown and moved towards the window. I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing the summer air to cool my cheeks. God, what kind of dream was that? Ladies shouldn't have dreams like that! Especially ladies in the mafia. Unless I was anticipating something; which I wasn't!

...Was I?

Furiously shaking my head, I pulled the window shut and started to turn around, catching only a glimpse of a shadow before it disappeared and I was seized from behind. I opened my mouth to scream, a hand covering my mouth before I could even inhale. My attacker held me fast, not allowing any movement and keeping us frozen in a threatening embrace, the only sound being that of my heart exploding in my ears.

" Scream and I will not hesitate to break your neck, understand?" he whispered. " Don't you dare move towards that door if I release you."

I wasn't scared; I knew exactly why he'd come. Then why did I feel so jittery? So...skittish?

I struggled to keep my head clear of my dream and pushed the thought of his hand squeezing my waist, warm through the thin cloth of my nightdress. My cheeks flamed up again and I heard a soft chuckle.

" Honestly, for someone so innocent, you wouldn't think she'd have such dreams about a man she barely knew."

Enraged, I tore out of his arms -though thinking back, he may have simply decided to let me go- and glared at him.

" You wretched, lewd, lowlife of a scoundrel! What do _you _know?!" I said shrilly.

" I believe I have enough experience to know the sound of a woman moaning my name hm?" he smirked.

" I've done no such thing, and I ask that you leave immediately," I hissed.

" I beg to differ my dear, and might I add that it was quite lovely to hear," he said leaning against the window sill.

" You disgusting pig-"

" Ah, ah, ah, I'd keep my voice down darling," he said, his smirk growing even more. " Someone in your little family may wake up."

I clenched my teeth in irritation and prepared to spit something back, when he began to remove his clothing.

" What on earth are you doing?" I asked.

" Why, I preparing for you to relieve me," he said simply. " You received my letter and refused to come, so now I've come to you."

" B-but I'm a virgin!"

He paused and stared at me, his eyes darker against the moonlight than I remembered them. He folded his coat over and laid it on the window sill, and crossed his arms.

" Exactly what kind of man do you think I am?"

The question caught me by surprise and I could only stand dumbfounded as he regarded me with his signature smirk.

" I won't deny I haven't been with a virgin, but take into consideration that I'm not nearly so barbaric as to force a lady into my bed Miss Kagamine," he said gravely. He stepped forward, closing the distance between us in two strides. I suddenly realized he was, in fact, significantly taller than me. " Of course, after watching you experience your dream..I suppose it wouldn't be force would it?"

I gasped and leapt back, fully prepared to scream should he try anything, but he only laughed and shook his head.

" If you speak of that again, I cut your tongue out!" I hissed.

" Oh, getting bold are we? Let's not be hasty love, at this rate, you may grow need it," he grinned.

" You're deplorable!"

" Only because you're so pleasant sweetheart."

I stamped my foot and thrust my finger at the window. " Damn it Len Kagamine, get out right now!"

" The angel has the mouth of a sailor!" he gasped. " And she throws men out her home? Why, perhaps she's a true gangster after all."

" I mean it!"

" Oh come darling, it was real pain in the ass to get to your balcony, can't you let me stay awhile?" he smiled. " Maybe we can-"

In a fit of rage, I grabbed my hairbrush off the side table and threw it at him; he ducked smoothly, and I only realized what I'd done too late after the loud crash commenced when it had gone through the window.

Len's eyes widened -and for a moment he appeared terrified- and his expression became so livid I thought he'd kill me then and there.

" You insolent minx! Damn it, where-!"

The sounds of footsteps were already coming alive as he frantically whipped around looking for someplace to escape or even hide. I felt some pity for him, but in a feeble effort to assert my dominance over him, I only smirked and stood my ground.

" Well, perhaps you shouldn't have snuck into a lady's room so late at night."

He glared at me and crossed over to my wardrobe, just as my room door flew open, my brother and Miku -and a slew of others- looking as if they'd fought ten armies to get here.

" Rin! Dear God, Rin are you alright?" he cried pulling me in for a hug. I nodded, unable to speak against his chest. " You're damp, what happened?"

" Nothing, I-"

" This window doesn't seem like nothing to me, " Miku scoffed. Leon stared at me darkly.

" Rin, tell me the truth, did someone break in?"

" ...No Leon."

" You hesitated. Are you-"

" Yes Leon!" I said hastily. Goodness, why was I covering up that man's mess? " I...I just thought I saw someone is all. I was skittish so I threw whatever was nearest. I believe it was just a tree branch."

Leon regarded me for a moment before ordering Gakupo -who had just stumbled in grumpily- to rouse up some others and station them around the estate. My mind kept flicking to Len, hidden in my wardrobe who was no doubt either laughing madly to himself about the whole situation or cursing me for putting him in it in the first place.

After dictating orders to everyone in the room, I was left alone with Miku, who had been instructed to sleep in my room for the remainder of the night.

Dear God, what have I done.

* * *

I could hardly sleep knowing Len was still in my room. To be clearer, it was more the aspect of him getting caught that frightened me; should he be revealed, I would be found a liar and having a rendez-vous with the boss of the Rouge Famiglia. But in the best case scenario, Leon would believe I didn't know anything, and that Len had indeed crept into my room before I'd broken the window. But then Len would automatically seen as trying to enact some sort of terrorist attack upon our family. God, I'd have to find a moment for him to leave.

I awoke early and quietly made my way over to my wardrobe, opening the doors to find Len leaning against the wall, peacefully asleep. I narrowed my eyes in irritation; I was worried for nothing!

" Psst! Wake up!"

His eyes slowly opened up and he grinned slowly at me.

" Your people gone sweetheart?" he said softly.

" Of course not!" I said ignoring the 'sweetheart' remark. " Miku is still sleeping, I think, and if you're going to leave you have to now-!"

" Rin..?"

I whipped around and smiled amiably at Miku, who stared at me confusedly through eyes still clouded with sleep.

" Miku! I was just going to go ahead and pick out my clothes-" I squeaked at the feeling of Len's hand flirtatiously flipping up nightgown. Just how old _is_ he?!

" Well, I suppose it's alright.." Miku said slowly. " Would you like me to sta-?"

" No, no, that won't be necessary," I said quickly. " Please, I wouldn't want to keep you from your morning duties."

Miku looked at me suspiciously for a moment before nodding slowly and leaving, bidding me a good morning before leaving me alone.

Well, not completely alone.

I stepped away from the wardrobe, and Len sprang out, stretching his limbs.

" Goodness, thank God you got rid of her, had I stayed in there a moment longer, I'd surely have lost a few inches from being so cramped," he muttered.

" Don't go complaining as if this were my fault!" I snapped. " Now, please sir, take your leave."

" Are you mad woman?" he asked incredulously. " It's daylight out! If I leave now, I'll be seen by someone. We'll have to wait until evening."

" Evening?!" I cried, but it was inevitable. He had a point, however weak it seemed. Someone in the family would definitely notice, or recognize Len, especially dressed as he was.

" Ah my dear Rin, perhaps you'll think next time before you throw things in your room hm?" he plopped down onto my bed, with a mocking grin plastered to his face.

" I need you to leave."

" I thought we just discussed this dar-"

" No, I need to dress my lord. Please remove yourself to my wardrobe," I said cordially.

" Oh? Being formal now?" he said.

He sighed and crossed back over and rummaging through my clothes before holding out an arrangement of clothes to me.

" Here, since you're forcing me back into my cage," he muttered and retreated back into his wardrobe.

I glanced down at the rich dark red dress he'd randomly held out to me. " Lord Kagamine, I never wear this unless I'm going out!"

" Women are such trivial creatures, honestly, what does it matter? Clothes are clothes," he replied. " Now hurry and put it on or else I will come out and dress you myself."

I didn't doubt him for a second and hastily removed my nightdress, keeping my eyes trained on the wardrobe for any subtle movements and checking regularly that he was still blind to my naked body. I slid the dress on grumpily and paused, my cheeks growing a little warm.

" Lord Kagamine."

" Hm?"

" I believe I need assistance."

" Oh?" his voice had taken on an amused tone, much to my dismay. " With what may I ask?"

" As I had informed you earlier, this dress is normally used for much more formal events...not to mention I don't have Miku here to help me..."

" I believe I'm not understanding Miss Kagamine."

"...I need you to lace the back..please," I said quietly.

My cheeks flamed as I heard the door creak open and soft footsteps making their way to me. A gentle tug pulled at the lace as I felt it make it's way up my back.

" You know how?" I asked.

" I have an older sister, not to mention it doesn't look too difficult," he spun my around and studied me before giving a nod of approval.

" Stunning," he said and smirked. " A little better if you filled it out a bit more, but stunning still."

Before I could reply there was a knock, startling us both; Miku, asking for me.

" Hurry, go back! Go!" I whispered.

Len promptly disappeared in my wardrobe once more and Miku entered, her eyes widening at my choice of attire.

" Oh my..that dress Rin? How unlike you," she said.

" Ah, well...I figured it'd be a nice change from my simpler gowns, wouldn't you agree?"

" I suppose," Miku said. " Lord Henry has called upon you again."

" He has?" I asked surprised. I heard Len shift within my wardrobe and willed him to be silent once more. " So early?"

" Quite improper I agree, but the mafia world runs on a separate set of rules," Miku smiled. " Be ready for when he arrives...though it seems you already are."

The moment she left, Len burst forth from my wardrobe for the umpteenth time, his eyes hard and accusing.

" Henry. Oliver Henry," he said bitterly.

" Yes, that is his name," I said raising an eyebrow. " Is there an issue?"

He straightened and eyed me narrowly. " Of course not. I come to understand he has called upon you before?"

" Indeed he has Lord Kagamine," I replied with slight impatience. " Is there cause to your inquiries?"

" Is he courting you?"

I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. " My lord, dare I say you are jealous of Oliver and I?"

" Say it again and I'll cut your throat," he said darkly. " I don't get jealous, I just don't like that man."

" Sure," I teased. " He's really quite harmless, do please try not to get ahead of yourself."

" Harmless enough to be on a first name basis?" he spat.

Shocked with his tone, I bit back, " Naturally, as Oliver doesn't make sexual passes at me every quarter hour!"

Len rubbed a hand over his face and roughly cupped my chin into his hands, staring into my eyes with deep anger.

" Damn it girl, how naive are you," he whispered.

I jerked out his grip, angrily ordering him to my wardrobe and to not come out unless he preferred I toss him out the window myself. At that, he scoffed and claimed that a woman shouldn't have been able to even toss the brush out the window. I waited until he was silent within my wardrobe and left, my room, some hours later leaving with Oliver.

* * *

By time I returned, guilt was gnawing on my conscience at leaving Len locked up so inhumanely. I softly entered my room and saw nothing out of place; so he hadn't destroyed my room. I began to make my way towards the wardrobe when I notice a sliver of paper hidden underneath my earlier made bed. A small pink rose lay on the pillow hiding the paper -which I momentarily found to be a letter- and held it between my gloved hands, admiring it for a moment before reading the large script that read my name on the paper. Honestly, what a waste of paper. I turned and nearly screamed at his appearance behind me.

" Where did you-"

" Hush woman," he said dismissively. " I'm going to leave before any of your family members makes another appearance. I trust you had a nice time?"

The irritation that had masked his face from earlier was now replaced with innocent curiosity.

" I did, Oliver was a perfect gentleman," I replied.

" I like to think a gentleman would present his lady with flowers from time to time hm?" he smirked.

" Please, go home," I sighed. " I'm tired and am in no mood to deal with your jokes."

Suddenly, it occurred to me that Len hadn't ever truly received what he'd initially come here for.

" Wait," I stopped him before he could put his foot over the balcony. " You...you never were relieved were you?"

" Do you believe me to be?" he asked.

" I'm not sure."

He gazed at the darkening sky for a moment as if studying the oncoming stars and trying to draw inspiration for a response. For a moment I thought he would leave before he gave me one. Instead, he looked at me with the characteristic mischievous twinkle in his eye and said, " If it truly weighs on your conscience, you have exclusive permission to visit my estate at any time Miss Kagamine. And I do pray no one realizes there's no tree outside your window. Good evening darling."

And on that note, he climbed down my balcony and disappeared. I could only stand there, slightly surprised at the entire ordeal from last night to now. I had anticipated the contents of the letter Mikuo and Ted had given me as foreboding and sinister, and yet here I was, without a scratch. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I had probably misjudged Len Kagamine greatly and sought to apologize to him, but he was already gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahhh, you guys, so sorry for not updating as frequently as I once promised! And I'm REALLY sorry this is so tragically short for such a long wait. But these AP classes are no joke you know? I worked on this ALL DAY for you guys so I really hope you enjoy it and also enjoy the other side of Len that you got to see~ But don't get used to it, I'm really loving m dark, sadistic Len.

Also, I'm somewhat considering to make this mildly explicit, but not without you guys' consent of course. It wouldn't be an all out lemon, but more of something like chapter one and Rin's dream, more focused on the emotions and senses of those two rather than just a hardcore, blunt lemon. Does that make sense? Well, just give me your opinions, thoughts, and questions in a review; this is just for future reference once we get deeper within the story. Thank you~

**Replies to Reviews~:

**Rose Verdict: **We are hardcore changing gears here, haha, hope you enjoy

**Peachy Crisis-07: **Another update for you! Sorry it took so long ^^" Good intuition, supposedly Len doesn't like him either

**aquathyst: **Sorry about the slow update, but good relationship development hm? Hope you enjoyed it!

**Lera: **Glad you like my take of Len in this story, there's plenty of "sweet Len" fanfics anyway right? Sorry about the slow update!

**Favorite, Alert, Review **please! Your support makes me a happy writer~


	4. Good Evening Sir

Call me crazy. Call me insane. I am one hundred percent in support of the notion. For weeks, I considered what Len had said, trying to decipher fact from fiction. Could I really just...go? Had he really invited me? Or was he just being courteous? No, he owed no courtesy to me. Then again, I didn't reveal his hiding place in my wardrobe. Oh bother! I refused to dwell on the matter any longer.

Around three days ago, I made my decision.

Call me crazy. Call me a fool. But to defend myself, the most curious people often _**are**_ the ones labeled as heretics, right?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Good Evening Sir

* * *

It was unusual for a lady to be out alone, without even her lady-in-waiting or maid with her. It was even more unusual for her to be out in the approaching dusk.

And it was downright scandalous to go to a young man's house like so, especially if he wasn't holding any sort of affair that evening.

My reputation wasn't stained as far as I knew, and I could only pray that my actions tonight wouldn't lead it to be so. The sun was just disappearing beneath the horizon, rich shades of pink and orange melting with the soft pink dress I wore. I took as many backways and alleys as I dared, hoping to not allow high society or gangsters to see my face.

As I walked down the street, the sound of rushing water from the nearby canal became apparent to me and I grew relieved at the fact that I was nearing Len's residence. Unlike that night a year ago, I did have a somewhat better thought out idea of how things would go. After all, it couldn't be too hard could it?

I turned down another alley and made my way towards the main road, intent on just reaching my destination at this point and ignoring anyone who may possibly see me. In the distance, I could see the grandeur of his estate, standing proudly with the finer residences of our city.

I paused down the way and took a deep breath, suddenly nervous and aching with anxiety. I should my head furiously and bit the inside of my cheek, hoping the pain would keep me from fainting in the middle of the street.

" It's fine Rin, you can do this," I whispered. And so I made my way towards the estate, only to stop and run back the other way, hiding myself behind the corner.

Staring from a distance it was slightly more difficult to tell, but up close I had definitely seen what I thought I had. Two men stood outside the gate, both about the same height. One with gold spun locks upon his head, the other with delicate layers of whitish silver. I saw the gold man hold out his hand stiffly and the other take it quite amiably, as if he were oblivious to the emotions of his acquaintance. And so, after the brief handshake, he began to walk away towards the carriage that had rolled up from the opposing direction.

I straightened and commenced walking back that way the moment he disappeared into the coach. I carefully angled my parasol in the direction of the street so as to prevent any recognition of me, should they by chance look out their window.

Len had already noticed me by time I had actually made my way to the front of his gate. Faint shadows underneath his eyes and the casual manner of which he carried himself bluntly put to me that he was in no mood for further company this evening. And yet, he maintained the impish look in his eyes, as if my presence had suddenly filled him with new life.

" How peculiar, Miss Kagamine," he said slowly. " I do believe to arrive at such an hour is quite damaging for a lady such as yourself."

I lifted my chin and replied defiantly, " Lord Kagamine, I'm sure you are well aware that I don't have much regard for the rules of society."

" So it seems," he murmured.

" You appear fatigued, should I come back another time?" I asked with slight concern. He subtle stagger a moment ago alarmed me, and although I hadn't expressed it, I'm sure he noticed. At that moment, he straighted his back and ran a tired hand over his face before smirking at me and offering his arm.

" I couldn't possibly leave a lady such as yourself to go home alone without dinner now could I?" he said, gracefully leading me toward his front door when I took his arm. He then paused and looked at me gravely.

" Miss Kagamine, please do tell me that your brother will not pay me another visit on your behalf. I'd hate to have another occurance similar to last year."

I shook my head. " Don't worry yourself, I'm far more mature now Lord Kagamine. Miku knows."

" Does she," he said slowly. " Then, I suppose your brother knows as well?"

" Not...particularly," I said slowly. We entered his home and I stood astonished at the interior, realizing for the first time I hadn't ever truly seen it with my eyes.

I didn't know what I'd expected, but his mansion was rather...elegant, to say the least. The hallways and rooms were well-lit, painted with comforting cream and warm colors that gave the house a somewhat livelier and warmer feeling. There was constant chatter drifting about, not too loud to be displeasing to the ears, but soft and homely.

But what caught my attention most was the abundace of flowers throughtout the hallway. Vases and the walls were laced with them and I couldn't help but express my wonder and delight, at which Len chuckled at.

" You act as if you've never seen a flower before Miss Kagamine."

" I've never seen so many flowers in the house of a man such as yourself," I replied huffily.

" Boss! Boss! We've- oh...Miss Kagamine," Mikuo, if my memory served correctly, appeared, nowhere nearly as well-dressed as Len currently was, but comfortable and relaxed looking, an assortment of papers in his hands. " How lovely to see you, though I trust you aren't attempting murder again?"

I glared at him, prepared to spit a retort back, when Len gently pried my hand from his arm and strode over to Mikuo.

" Are those from Mr. Henry?" he asked seriously.

" Not all of them, perhaps just one or two," Mikuo shrugged. " The others are-"

He abruptly cut off and glanced at me, an outsider in their close-knit home.

" Rin, please leave," Len said bluntly.

" Is that any way to treat a guest?" I said, teasing him slightly, but partially seriously. I hadn't walked all this way to be dismissed as trivial!

He stared at me, the once lit up blue eyes completely devoid of any emotion towards me. Had I not known better, I'd have thought he'd completely forgotten who I was.

" The parlor with you, now," he said and then paused. " Please."

My cheeks flushed angrily and stomped off in no particular direction, as I was completely unfamiliar with the house. I found myself suddenly in the kitchen, the residents inside stopping their lively conversation to take notice of me. Their eyebrows rose at my appearance, making it apparent that they weren't hired civilians; they knew quite well who I was.

I straightened and lifted my chin before asking where the parlor was. One of the ladies pointed me in the right direction and I found the room, just as delicate and refined as the rest of house. I sat down in a chair, staring into a small, barely flickering fire. For how long I sat staring into the glowing embers, I don't know, but the sound of footsteps shocked me back to reality.

Len looked very different now, the formal attire he wore earlier replaced with a simple crisp white shirt, slightly opened at the chest. His hair was only partially pulled back as opposed to earlier, strands brushing the collar of his shirt as he strode over to me.

" I hope I haven't caused you trouble," he said boredly.

" On the contrary sir, I believe you caused quite a bit of trouble," I said bitterly. " Never have I been dismissed so-"

" If the only reason you're here," he said calmly as he sat in a chair across from me, " is to complain and criticize my hospitality, by all means, you have every right to leave. However, do take into consideration that it was you who appeared at my home at such an unnatural hour and without even so much as a call beforehand."

My cheeks flamed up and I snapped back," I didn't think I'd needed to call. If I remember correctly, you said I could visit at any time."

He leaned back in his chair and studied me for a moment before saying, " I suppose I did, didn't I. I beg your pardon."

I frowned slightly. " That was Oliver wasn't it. Why was he here?"

Len features became stony as he regarded me closely. " I only ask that when you visit me Rin, you not ask about my family's affairs."

" Do you sincerely believe that I would tell my brother anything you told me!" I exclaimed. " Surely, you can't hold me to such low regards."

" Come Rin, please do change the subject," he said in exasperation.

I studied him for a bit, taking note of the soft tone of his voice and the darker shadows underneath his eyes. It could've been the fire light but... he seemed just a bit pale.

" Len," I said with concern. " Are you tired?"

" What was your first guess sweetheart?" he smirked.

" Then, I'll take my leave," I said ignoring his comment. " Miku will be wondering when I will return anyhow."

" You're leaving?" he asked, his voice hinted with a trace of a whine. " Don't let my appearance fool you darling, I'm perfectly capable of teasing you still."

" I'd rather not impose any longer sir," I said moving towards the door.

" Then at least allow me to escort you out," he said. Behind me, I heard the shift of him rising and the slow movement of his footsteps. His shoes echoed on the stone floor as he trailed behind me, and a soft thump accompanied me.

I whipped around and gasped at Len's crumpled figure on the floor. Cautiously I walked over and prodded him my foot, whispering his name softly.

" Len..? Len, are you alright?" I asked kneeling next to him. I relaxed at the soft breathing come from him and placed his arm around my shoulders in an attempt to lift him. At that particular moment, he snapped awake, startling me so much as to nearly fall back down once I'd nearly succeeded in lifting him.

" Are you alright my lord? You collapsed suddenly," I said glancing at him.

" So it seems," he said huskily. He tried to remove himself from my support but I held fast.

" If it wouldn't be too detrimental to your pride, I'd like to escort you to your room sir. Would you be so kind as to direct me there?" I insisted.

" I don't need your help sweetheart," he chuckled. Even so, his eyes were drowsy and his legs bent at the knee as if he could barely support himself.

" Lest you wish to sleep in the hallway tonight, I believe it in your best interest to rely on me just this once Lord Kagamine," I insisited.

"...There's a staircase at the end of the hallway. Turn right and my bedroom is to the right of the library."

" The li-?"

" You'll see it, it's hard to miss," he said. As I walked towards the staircase, what he did next shocked me, though I fought to keep the warmth in my cheeks down; ever so slightly, did he rest his head on my shoulder. Once we reached the staircase, he lifted his head as subtley as he had put it there, lifting his feet with each step so as to not cause me too much trouble.

At the top, there was only one direction to go and so traveled down the right wing, the library making itself apparent just as Len said it would. Bright light streamed from it like it were a holy ground containing divine information no one could touch. Had I been alone, I'd have been drawn to the room and quite possibly never to return.

" My room is right down the way there," he said nodding toward a particular room on the right.

Moving quickly towards the door, since my muscles were beginning to ache from supporting him, I reached out for the handle and pushed it open. The moment I stepped in the atmosphere began to suffocate me with the knowledge that I was only with this man in his bedroom. Len lifted himself from my shoulders and kicked off his shoes, collapsing on his bed with a heavy sigh.

Though I knew it'd be appropriate to take my leave, I felt compelled to sit next to him and wait for him to fall asleep. He glanced at me, a faint smirk playing on his lips.

" You need something princess? I'd like to think you'd completed your one act of chivalry for tonight," he said.

" Don't joke with me Lord Kagamine," I replied. " I just wish to ensure you get proper sleep. You're quite stubborn and may very well go back roaming your house the moment I leave."

" Yes, that does seem like something I'd do," he said with approval. " I must be getting predictable to you, I'll have to fix that."

" Please get to sleep promptly sir, I still have to get home."

Len frowned slightly. " It's quite dark out for a lady to travel alone."

" A lady perhaps, but not for a daughter of the mafia."

" Even so, a woman is a woman," he aid straightening. " Don't be naive Rin."

" Who's being naive?" I said indignantly. " Me for thinking a woman can go home safely at night, or you for believing a woman can't take care of herself!"

" Nevermind, I'll take you home this minute," he began to stand but I pushed him back down.

" We just tried that remember? And you collapsed. I'd rather not have anyone else have to struggle with carrying you up some stairs; you aren't as light as you look you know."

His arms suddenly snaked around my waist and jerked me back against his chest, a low chuckle tickling my ear.

" Then perhaps you'll sleep in my bed tonight? I'd be able to rest much easier knowing your safe here," he said softly.

I ripped out of his grasp and furiously faced him, restraining myself from delivering a smarting slap across his face. The nerve of this man! Doesn't he ever rest?!

" You loathsome cur!" I shouted. " How dare you! Why if Oliver were here-!"

In half a second, his hand was covering my mouth, his movements smooth and unfaltering as if he had rehearsed this moment. His eyes bore into mine, shockingly blue and bright, yet dark somehow as if his anger were enough to tint the color.

" Don't ever mention that man's name in my presence again girl," he said darkly. " Understand?"

I pushed his hand away, staring back into his face just as angrily. " Why, you just had him in your home as a visitor and you act as if you hate the man! What did he ever do to you?"

Len murmured something inaudible, but before I could demand he repeat himself, he threw himself back onto his bed.

" If you insist on staying until I fall asleep, do make yourself useful and aid me in the process."

" And exactly what do you expect me to do?" I asked.

" Bring me tea, bore me with gossip and fashion, the list goes on," he said with a smirk.

I studied him, my thoughts of him growing more and more frustrated. How can one leapt between emotions so quickly?

" I'm afraid it would look strange for me to be bringing you tea," I said seating myself on the edge of the bed. " And to be honest, I care very little for gossip and fashion myself."

" Yes, your clothing choices make that apparent."

" Do you try to pick a fight with everyone you associate with," I snapped.

" No, no my dear, just you. Your reactions are quite entertaining," he said leaning back with a grin.

My cheeks warmed slightly and refocused my attention on the opposite wall. " Please do fall asleep already."

" I'm sorry, I'm not used to falling asleep immediately with a woman in my room."

" Damn you."

" Oh, the angel child swears still!"

Irritated, I stood up and started pacing.

" What on earth are you doing woman?"

" I'm merely releasing pent up anger is all," I retorted. " Not to mention trying to- I know!"

Len raised an eyebrow as I sat back down and faced him. " How would you like a story?"

" A story? What am I, a child?" he exclaimed.

" Why Len, you're never too old for a good story," I smiled.

He remained silent, a strange look in his eyes as he watched me. Feeling slightly uncomfortable I asked him what was wrong.

" I believe, Miss Kagamine, that was the first time you've ever called me by my Christian name," he replied.

I blinked in confusion before gaping in horror, my face exploding with heat. Len burst into a fit of laughter as I fumbled over my words trying to apologize. Dear God, what was wrong with me! Calling him by his name like this! I was getting far too comfortable. I'd have to leave soon.

But before I could even announce my intentions to leave, his hand brushed my cheek, making my ears burn even redder.

" No need to apologize love," he said. " I'd much rather prefer it if you called me that on a more regular basis."

I only could sit there gaping like a fish and in returned he smiled. But...it was different this time. Len's signature teasing smile that was always preceded or followed with some perverted jest wasn't the one I was looking at. His expression was soft now, affectionate, as if he were looking at someone he'd known his entire life, an extension of his soul that was irreplaceable.

His hand trailed from my cheek towards my hand, slowly removing the glove that I'd all too well forgotten was there. I couldn't remove my eyes from his, my heart crashing in my chest as my fingers tingled from the electricity coming from his hand. His expression was serious now, affection absent and in it's place a far more heated, intimate emotion.

My mind jumped back to the dream I'd had a few weeks ago, and I suddenly became acutely aware this setting wasn't far from different, save for the brighter lighting and the difference of color in the room. Len gently pulling me towards him called me back to reality. He slowly pulled my bare hand to his mouth, softly pressing his lips against my knuckles and then the inside of my wrist. Dear God if I could've gotten any redder I would've. I really needed to leave.

And yet...I couldn't. So captivated was I, that I barely noticed his other arm embrace me and pull me against his chest. He released my hand and brushed his thumb against my cheek, trailing his hand down to firmly cup my neck, all the while his gaze not wavering one bit.

" Lovely," he murmured and pressed his forehead against mine, his nose just barely touching mine.

Dear God, if Leon or Miku saw me now...

My entire being began madly shrieking at me to jerk away, that if I got caught, my reputation would be finished. That Miku would surely castrate Len when she came, that Len's family would chase me out as a harlot, a whore. And yet...I simply couldn't bring my self to pull away once his lips began to brush mine. I was dimly aware that his heart was exploding beneath my hand and had I not been so absorbed in him, I would've made fun of him for it.

Then he froze. I didn't move a muscle either, fearful of what he was planning to do, or more importantly, why he stopped. No Rin! This is good, this is good, you needed to stop anyway!

His lips moved from mine and he swore softly.

" Mikuo. What business do you have with me."

Furious whispering could be heard outside the door, but Len didn't move an inch, his eyes still closed with his forehead pressed against mine. Curious as I was to watch the two men walk in, shame burned mercilessly at me and I was all too grateful for Len holding me so close and not allowing me to move.

" Well, Boss, as much as I'd hate to interrupt you two's second little romantic elopement thing," Mikuo said with slight amusement in his voice. " But I believe the girl's body guard is here to get her. And she says to be quick about it, it _is _rather late."

I gasped and tore myself out of his grasp, frantic as to what to do. Out the corner of my eye, I saw an odd look flash across Len's face before he laid back and turned on his side, ordering Mikuo to escort me out.

" Will do Boss," Mikuo said. " This way Miss Kagamine."

" Good night Lord Kagamine," I said, but he didn't make so much as a move in response.

Slightly injured at his rejection, I gathered my parasol and left the room, following silent down a series of corridors behind Mikuo. The entire time, he remained silent, until we came just a few feet shy of the main staircase that lay outside the foyer where I'd been just hours earlier. He turned around and eyed me accusingly, as if I'd committed some evil deed. Feeling instantly attacked, I demanded to know what he had against me.

" Miss Kagamine, I've nothing against you," he said. " I just fear for our Boss with his constant involvement with you."

" Whatever do you mean," I said coldly.

" Ever since your little escapade last year, he's been acting oddly," Mikuo said with just as much ice in his tone. " Recently he started to resume his normal ways until a little over a month ago, he went missing for a day and returned late into the evening. Perhaps you know something about that?"

" I may," I said softly.

" And then you appear at his doorstep and in his room in such a situation," he said with utter disgust.

" You say it as if it were my fault!" I spat. " You should know very well the behavior of your Boss!"

" I am more than aware of Len's behavior, I just look down upon the women who are so susceptible to his shenanigans," he muttered.

" I don't under-"

" Listen," Mikuo said stepping closer to me. " I'll say this quickly. Boss has never acted like this before. Why, I don't know. Maybe it's a phase. But our family is...not used to having him act like this in certain situations. I'm going to need you to stay away."

I immediately became furious and though I desperately wanted to argue and claim he had no right to say such a thing, I knew Miku was waiting. And without even so much as another look at him, I left.

* * *

" There is absolutely no way you can ever do that again Rin!" Miku exclaimed.

Perhaps for the past half hour Miku has been ranting and raving about how reckless I'd been. It was rather odd, Miku had never fussed to me like this before. Probably because Leon nearly died from anxiety.

" I'm sorry Miku, I-"

" Rin, regardless of what Kagamine wrote in that letter, you can't keep going back and hiding it from Leon," she said gravely. " In fact, I can't understand why you won't tell him."

" He'll forbid me from going! Le-Lord Kagamine is in no way dangerous!"

Miku stared at me before whispering, " Have you forgotten the type of world you live in?"

As if she knew anything! I thought bitterly as she left. Just because we live in such a world, what use is living if you're afraid of everything around you? I laid back onto my bed, the covers pulled up to my chin as if I could keep out Miku's negativity and bury myself within the idea of Len.

_Len._

My skin tingled at the memory of his lips pressed against my wrist; dear God, in terms of reputation, maybe going there _was_ a mistake. And yet, I sincerely wanted to go back. Maybe I would, tomorrow, in the morning with Miku in tow. I smiled to myself at the thought of potentially spending another day with Len and then furiously shook my head. No! No, no, no, no, this man is lecherous. Perverted! A complete and utter scoundrel! Even if I wanted to go back, Miku definitely wouldn't let me. Not to mention, she was right in keeping this all from Leon. How would I manage to keep it a secret if I persisted in this?

* * *

Dawn's light bled through my eyelids and I opened them weakly, quite unaware I'd ever fallen asleep at all. There was a remote shuffling about in my room and I quickly drew the conclusion that Miku was there, though she hadn't made the attempt to rouse me yet.

I groaned softly and turned over, calling to her attention that I was awakening and was none too pleased about it.

" Come now Rin," she said. " At least pretend like you weren't out until late last night."

" If I didn't, would anyone even question my mood?" I asked pulling the pillow over my head.

" If you did, they'd have even more reason to not question you," she replied and jerked my blankets off of my body. I gasped and immediately curled into a ball, my body prickling with goosebumps at suddenly being exposed to the cold air.

" Get up my lady," Miku said with a hint of a smile in her voice. " I'm afraid it would be most improper for Mr. Henry to see you like this."

I shot up, my heart speeding up at the mention of Oliver returning. " Quickly, pull out my green dress! The forest green one with the silver buttons!"

I nearly jumped out of bed, excitement flashing through my veins and I stripped off my nightgown, and quickly began to change into my chemise. I Frantically held out my hands for the dress, which Miku came around and helped me into it, commenting on my excitement.

" How could I possibly contain myself Miku?" I smiled. " Mr. Oliver is just as lovely as Lord Kagamine, though I could do without his consistent lechery."

Miku's hands slowed buttoning, making me slightly apprehensive and regretful that I had mentioned Len at all.

" Rin...something like last night can not happen again," she said slowly.

" Why not?" I asked carefully. Miku finished buttoning up and my dress and beckoned for me to sit in front of the mirror, my brush in her hand. I moved as she asked, taking my seat slowly and focusing in on her conflicted, stressed expression.

" I know you do not like hearing this Rin," she said. " That man cannot be trusted."

Immediately my mind flashed back to his mansion, filled with flowers and warmth and lively voices. A house so similar to our own, filled with comforting scents and sounds. And its master...

" I do not understand," I said defiantly. " Lord Kagamine is-"

I felt that last pin be slipped into my bun and Miku whipped me around to face her. Her green eyes bore into mine, pleading and concern overflowing in them.

" I do not mean that man as a Boss Rin," she said softly. " Though it is concerning, I feel that our family is perfectly capable of protecting both you and Leon, whatever the cost. However, that is not my concern."

" Then what?" I asked just as softly.

Miku bit her lip as if it were difficult to say, as if she did not know how to say it. Her eyes searched my face for a moment before saying, " You have never been in love Rin, am I wrong?"

I shrugged my shoulders. " I remember when I was quite young and I wanted to marry Gakupo and Leon, but-"

" That is not what I mean Rin," Miku said seriously. " You have not been in love. I do not even think you have experienced those types of feelings for men unrelated to you at all."

I raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the route the conversation appeared to be going. " Miku, I feel that if you are going to talk with me about sex, Leon should be present as well."

Miku sighed and looked down thoughtfully before returning her eyes to my face and saying, " Len Kagamine is incapable of loving women as they should be loved Rin. The man only knows lust, has only ever known lust."

My cheeks warmed at various moments when Len had stripped off the refined mask he wore for high society and the underground and exposed his innermost desires.

" I am well-aware that Len is...lustful," I said reluctantly. " But to say he cannot love is going a_ bit_ too far."

" My point is Rin, that it is not," Miku said sternly. " Do not fall in love with that man."

" You say that as if love can be controlled!" I scoffed.

" Perhaps it can if you catch it before it starts."

" You honestly believe that I would fall in love with someone as perverted, arrogant, and rude as Lord Kagamine?" I said incredibly. " I don't think there is a bigger insult!"

" Rin," Miku's eyes were pleading now. " I only wish for you to not get hurt. You are nearly a woman and you have to understand that not all men-"

" Are sadistic, perverted pigs like you want me to believe?" I said irritably. " Miku, I am not a child! I understand! But Len, is not like that!"

" And how do you know," she straightened, removed her hands from my shoulders and looked down at me with a superior look in her eyes.

My mind flickered back to yesterday, that soft look in his eyes at the suggestion of a story, and I shook my head.

" I just know he isn't," I said standing. Miku remained a bit taller than me, even with our shoes on, but it provided me with more confidence to challenge her beliefs. " I will not fall in love with Len, but I refuse to sit here and allow you to tarnish his name and call me a child!"

" You say you will not fall in love him Rin, but I fear you already have," she said after a moment's silence.

Anger surged up in my chest before I stormed out the room, going down the staircase faster and faster and nearly entering my brother's study when the soft whisper of voices stopped me.

"...warn you. I don't think he's man to be trusted Leon."

" I should take your advice why?"

There was a silence before a reply, " I suppose after last year's incident there is no reason to."

The sound of a chair scraping against the tile and footsteps toward the door came after, and immediately I panicked, searching for a place to hide when they stopped.

" Don't say I didn't warn you Leon."

I quickly turned the corner leading to the main staircase hoping to find a way out, and seeing that there wasn't one, I cursed myself.

" Miss Kagamine?"

Slowly, I turned around, presenting my best smile rather than expressing my panic at the sight of Len in my house.

" Lord Kagamine," I said. " You look well."

" I was well-rested," he grinned. " May I ask what you're doing here?"

One of the first things I learned while being raised in the mafia is that no one ever asks questions out of curiosity or courtesy. Lack of important knowledge like this makes one prone to lying, as is custom in such a situation. This brings us to the second most important rule when dealing with the mob: lying _doesn't work._

I sat frozen for a second, unsure how to approach Len's question. " How strange," I said. " Is this not my home?"

" Oh Miss Kagamine," Len said shaking his head, his grin growing a bit wider. " I was merely curious as to what you were doing in this part of your home, so close to me. It would be rude of me to assume anything, hm?"

I cursed myself silently for blushing and replied back fiercely, " _Assume_ what you like sir, I do not mind, but I refuse to stand here and be _accused_!"

Len raised an eyebrow at my outburst, surprised at how much more quickly my temper had flared up than normal. My irritation grew only with the realization that romantic ideas of what Len would be assuming entered my head and that perhaps Miku had a point. I immediately shut down the thought at the sound of Len clearing his throat.

" Forgive me miss, I didn't mean to give off that impression," he said humbly. " I was only concerned that certain ears may have been listening where they aren't needed."

My heart sped up at the obvious jab at eavesdropping and just as I opened my mouth to object, Len crossed over to me in one smooth, graceful step - too perfect to not have been rehearsed - and said softly, " Your brother is listening sweetheart" and stepped back, making his footsteps a tad louder than they had before.

" Miss Kagamine, if you wish to speak with me, your brother and yourself are welcome at any time," he said amiably and pressed forward to leave. Upon brushing past me, he leaned down and whispered, " Particularly you" and calmly began to descend the staircase.

I turned slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of him as he left and puzzling out what exactly had just happened in my head. I was not so dense as to not have picked up that Len wanted me to see him, but if he knew Leon was listening, then why would he have made such an obvious final gesture?

I shook my head quickly at the sound of footsteps and looked at my brother turn the corner.

" Leon."

" Rin," he said. " I see you have had your own encounter with Lord Kagamine."

" It was a matter of time really."

He remained silent, eyeing me carefully, before continuing, " He is not a stupid man Rin. Do not fall-"

" First Miku and now you!" I snapped. " What tricks! What makes you think I am so susceptible to them! Don't you believe I am smarter than that? I am not as naive as you think I am!"

" Miku?" he asked with genuine surprise. " No, that not the issue, I can figure out Miku later."

Leon stepped over to me with the same grace, fluidity that Len did; their movements were so similar it was almost eerie. " I know you Rin. You are impulsive, rebellious, especially at this age. Do not take it upon yourself to find out what that man was talking about."

" Maybe I would not take it upon myself if you would only tell me," I sneered. " Constantly treating me like a child, when will the madness end!"

" Safety is not madness."

" It is when it becomes oppression," I shot back. Leon's face was only calm, despite my obvious anger. " Why are you so collected, say what you are thinking!"

" I'm thinking about what he said," Leon murmured. " No bother what you heard, we both know you were listening."

My cheeks warmed at knowing I'd been caught, but it was of somewhat trivial importance now.

" Who was he talking about?" I asked.

Leon's face immediately became a wall, devoid of any emotion and impossible to decipher. " No one he said stonily. Never mind it."

" I should mind it! I heard, I have a right to know!"

" You have the right to greet Mr., Henry when he gets here and that's all," Leon said sternly. " Do not ask anymore about it. Especially in front of our guest."

* * *

At any other time, I would have been glad to have greeted Oliver and spent time with him. He really was a wonderful man, and he was more than admirable. However, I couldn't help the rebellious streak that Miku and Leon incited in me, and as a result, I was headed to Len Kagamine's doorstep without a moment of delay. I ignored all the stares I received as I took the shortest, but most populated, route to Len's house, intent on seeing him even if it was at most improper hour.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see two men whispering to one another and eyeing me carefully, as if I would turn and lash out at them at any moment. The moment Len's estate came into view, I immediately blocked them out, gathered up my skirts, and broke into a run to his doorstep.

Len, being the man he was, felt no real fear during daylight hours and kept his gates wide open. Knowing him is was more a mocking invitation to those who dared to even dream of attacking his family. Furiously I shook my head, suddenly realizing that I was placing Len on a much higher pedestal than the one he crafted for himself.

I took a deep breath and boldly knocked on the door, trying to quell any anxiety as the door opened and revealed a disheveled looking Mikuo.

" Miss Kagamine," he said with distaste. " To what do we owe this displeasure."

" I would like to think the lord of your house would not take kindly to such disrespect to his guests," I snapped. " Where is Lord Kagamine, he requested my presence."

Mikuo scoffed. " Did he now. That man sure doesn't have any limits."

" The lord of this house Mikuo, now," I demanded.

He raised an eyebrow at the use of his name and shook his head. " Boss is...busy right now. You would not want to see him like this."

He proceeded to close the door, but I quickly wedged my parasol in between the narrowing space and glared at him. " I'll be the judge of that. Whatever mafia business Len is up to will not bother me, rest assured."

Mikuo glared back at me and continued in his attempt to close the door, but I refused to let him.

" Damn it brat, go home! Don't you have dolls to play with?!"

" I do not play with dolls!" I yelled. " I am not a child, let me in!"

" God, just go home! Shoo!"

" Don't treat me like a fly!"

" Well you're as annoying as one!"

" I wouldn't be if you'd just _let me in_!"

The door flew open and Mikuo threw up his hands in exasperation. " Fine! You know where Boss is."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but something else glinted there too, something that I wouldn't have recognized back then. I had brushed it off as the trick of the light and glared back at him.

" Have fun, _**sweetheart**_."

The blood rushed to my face and I flew past him, finding my way through the corridors and up stairs as if I'd been raised here my whole life. It was actually quite odd, even to me, that I knew the way so well. I'd only been here once, but feet carried me through the house as if they were thinking for me while my mind focused on Len.

My cheeks burned even more at the realization that he was even on my mind, and suddenly I was acutely aware that I was out of breath and my heart was pounding in my chest. I wasn't moving that fast was I? Maybe I was, I had to be, running could be the only things causing me to act like this.

And yet when I came to his door, I wasn't panting like most women would have been. My heart thrummed in my chest and for some reason I couldn't open the door. Gently, I touched the doorknob and tried turning it.

Locked.

My mind cried out and my heartbeat pounded relentlessly in my head. The gears in my head were grinding and squeaking against one another as if they were unable to comprehend what was happen. My breath hitched in my throat in disbelief.

**_Locked._**

I stood there, my mind crying out even louder to me and the gears turning in my head struggled to create thoughts. Louder and louder, until finally it stopped and I realized numbly that I hadn't stopped breathing at all, I just couldn't hear it.

It took the sight of Len at his door to bring the reality crashing down on me. The feminine voice crying out had not been me trying to save myself, the merciless squeaking had not been me trying to organize and comprehend my thoughts and the situation. My face burned, so much that I was certain my skin would melt off. Len looked down at me, seemingly shocked that it was me standing there and out of words himself.

I couldn't even gather my wits enough to take note of how exposed he was, emotionally and physically. My eyes left his face, unable to process his expression and the words forming on his lips, and went to the figure lying comfortably in his bed. My eyes met hers and she smiled - a genuine smile, with no malice or superiority in it. Slowly, I returned my gaze to his face, my head spinning and my lungs suddenly aching for air.

" Honestly, my lord," I managed to breath out softly. " How indecent."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahhhh, what even is this?! What the heck Len, am I right?

So sorry for the three month disappearance, but AP tests and final are a bitch. Too bad this couldn't have been for my Language and Composition exam, I would have for sure gotten a five.

So, tell me what you guys think. Hating Len right now? Pitying Rin? Still shipping Rin and Oliver? Never shipped them at all?I want to knoww~

**Alert, Favorite, Review please!**


End file.
